Raiden/Gallery
Mortal Kombat RaidenMK1.gif 01fdsvdsafdsa.gif|''MK'' Bio Mk1-behind46.jpg Raiden34.gif|Tournament Tier Portrait Raiden_mk1.png|Classic Raiden's MKT Versus RAIDEN.gif|''MK'' Sprite MK1 Raiden Walk Forward.gif|Walking Forward MK1 Raiden Walk Backward.gif|Walking Backward MK1 Raiden Duck.gif|Crouching MK1 Raiden Victory.gif|Victory Pose RaidenMK1ending1.gif|''MK'' Ending RaidenMK1ending2.gif mortal-kombat-1-character-archetypes-and-story.jpg|behind the scenes mortal-kombat-1-sonya-johnny-cage-kano-raiden-artwork.jpg|behind the scenes Mortal Kombat II MK2 Raiden-1.png|Art from Official Mortal Kombat II Magazine MK2 Raiden-2.png|Art from Official Mortal Kombat II Magazine Raiden artwork.jpg Pesina raiden.png|Raiden's MKII Versus RaidenMK2bio.gif|''MKII'' Bio Rayden-mk2-fix.gif|''MKII'' Sprite RaidenMK2end1.gif|''MKII'' Ending RaidenMK2end2.gif Cdscgi.jpg|John Tobias, Carlos Pesina and Ed Boon Mortal Kombat 3/UMK3 File:A01.gif|''MK3'' Intro Mortal Kombat Trilogy Raiden_mktversus.gif|Raiden's MKT Versus Raiden MKTbio.jpg|''MKT'' Bio Raidenmktend1.png|''MKT'' Ending - Part 1 Raidenmktend2.png|''MKT'' Ending - Part 2 Raidenmktend3.png|''MKT'' Ending - Part 3 Mortal Kombat 4/Gold MK4-07 Raiden.png|''MK4'' Character Design Raiden versus.gif|Raiden's MK4 Versus RaidenMK4bio.gif|''MK4'' Bio 01.gif|Fighting Stance Image31Raiden.jpg|Raiden's Costume Image32Raiden.jpg|Raiden's Alternate Costume goldRaiden.jpg Raiden heavens.png|Raiden ascends to the Heavens raiden_mk4_staff.jpg Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Raiden The Liandri Conflict.PNG Raidenend7.gif Raidenend8.gif Raidendeadlyalliancebio1.gif|''Deadly Alliance'' Bio Raidendeadlyalliancebio2.gif|''Deadly Alliance'' Alternate Bio mkda_BODY_RAIDEN.png|Raiden's Select Render mkda_BODY_RAIDEN_ALT.png|Raiden's Alternate Select Render Image13Raiden.jpg|Raiden's Costume Image14.jpg|Raiden's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Mortal Kombat Deception Raiden Character Studies.jpg|Concept art for Raiden's alternate costume Raiden's Ultimate Hara-Kiri.jpg|Raiden in Deception intro Render raiden.jpg|Render for Deception Raidendeceptionbio1.jpg|''Deception'' Bio Raidendeceptionbio2.jpg|''Deception'' Alternate Bio GQNE5D_c6f8db77_9.png|Raiden's Costume (Full Body) GQNE5D_2f646a8c_9.png|Raiden's Alternate Costume (Full Body) RaidenMKD.gif Raidenex02.gif Raidenex03.gif Image84.jpg|Raiden's Costume Image87.jpg|Raiden's Alternate Costume Raidendeceptionending1.jpg Raidenend10.jpg Raidenkard.jpg|Raiden's Bio Kard part 2 Screenshot 2016-03-14 18-14-47.png Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Raidenarmageddonversus.png|Raiden's Armageddon Versus Raidenarmageddoncutout.png|Raiden's Render Motorkombat linkuei.jpg Raidenarmageddonalt.jpg|Raiden's alternate costume in both Armageddon and Decepion Image60.jpg|Raiden's Costume Image61.jpg|Raiden's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat (2011) Mk9 cover.jpg VID01147.jpg 433791-bigthumbnail-1-.jpg Raiden screams mk9-1-.jpg Raiden MK2011.jpg Raiden VS Shinnok.png|Raiden's vision of him fighting Shinnok Raiden & the Forces of Good.png Sub-Zero Raiden Vision.png Dead Liu Kang.jpg Raiden deadly alliance.PNG|Raiden's vision of him fighting against the Deadly Alliance Liu Kang Revived.jpg Headraiden.png|Raiden's Health Bar Cutout LadderRaiden.png|Raiden's Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2 Raiden (MK9).png|Raiden's Arcade Ladder Versus Mk9raidenvs.png|Raiden's MK 2011 Versus 343px-Raiden cutout874-1-.png 197px-Raidencutout copiawildboyz-1-.png Krypta 14-27.png|Concept Art of Raiden's Alternate Costume RaidenRender MKNine.png Amulet of Raiden.jpg|Raiden's Amulet Raiden & Shang Tsung.png|Raiden and Shang Tsung Raiden bolt mk9-1-.jpg Raiden Heals Jax.png|Raiden heals the injured Jax Raiden Meeting.png Raiden Confronts Scorpion.png Stryker Costume Oddity.png Raiden & Shao Kahn.png Earthrealm Survivors.png|Raiden with the Earthrealm survivors Raiden Fly.png raiden vs shao kahn.jpg kung lao vs shang.jpg Raiden xray1.PNG|Raiden's X-Ray Raiden xray2.PNG RaidenRayden.jpg Raiden fatality.PNG Char_damage_raiden_a_color.PNG Char_damage_raiden_b_color.PNG raiden MK9 ending1.PNG raiden MK9 ending2.PNG raiden MK9 ending3.PNG raiden MK9 ending4.PNG raiden's wallpaper.jpg Image33Raiden.jpg|Raiden's Costume Image32.jpg|Raiden's Alternate Costume MK9 Artbook - Raiden.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Raiden babality__raiden.png|Raiden's Babality Mortal Kombat HD Kollection Remake EndScreen2 mk1.png|''MK'' Raiden Mortal Kombat X Comics Series Raiden-mkx-comic.jpeg|Promotional art for Raiden in the Mortal Kombat X digital comic book. Screenshot 2015-01-11-11-24-50.jpg|Appearing before Scorpion Screenshot 2015-01-11-11-24-58.jpg|Discussing the Kamidogu Screenshot 2015-01-11-11-25-27.jpg|"Beware the one who walks in silence." Screenshot_2015-03-15-11-48-31.jpg|Blood offering Screenshot_2015-03-15-14-56-17.jpg|"It has begun!" Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-07-10.jpg|The search begins Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-09-15.jpg|"Enough." Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-09-26.jpg|Broken promises Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-30-10.jpg|Possessed by the Blood Code 1425789555690.jpg 1425789745443.jpg 1425789824975.jpg 1425789935807.jpg 1425791087913.jpg|"You can't run from a god." 1425791312559.jpg 1425791440576.jpg|God of Thunder vs Spectre of Hell Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-33-07.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-33-16.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-33-34.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-33-46.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-34-01.jpg|Beseeching the Elder Gods Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-34-10.jpg|Bound in the blood of a god Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-34-31.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-35-15.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-19-08-43-41.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-19-08-43-57.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-19-08-44-32.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-19-08-44-44.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-17-08-37-43.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-17-08-37-50.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-31-09-22-05.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-31-09-22-12.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-31-09-22-28.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-31-09-22-35.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-31-09-22-57.jpg Screenshot 2015-06-28-14-45-16.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-05-14-49-51.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-12-09-34-28.jpg Screenshot_2015-07-12-09-34-40.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-12-09-35-38.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-12-09-36-04.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-19-09-26-51.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-19-09-28-15.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-19-09-28-54.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-19-09-29-31.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-26-10-21-54.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-26-10-24-43.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-26-10-25-16.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-26-10-25-36.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-02-09-50-46.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-02-09-52-03.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-02-09-52-31.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-09-09-23-13.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-09-09-23-47.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-09-09-23-54.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-38-14.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-38-44.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-39-01.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-39-11.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-39-21.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-40-06.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-40-17.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-40-35.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-40-47.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-40-55.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-41-06.jpg Mortal Kombat X Concept art Raidenart1-1-.jpg Raidenart2-1-.jpg Raidenart3-1-.jpg Raidenart4-1-.jpg Raidenart5-1-.jpg Raidenart6-1-.jpg Raidenmkx--1-.jpg Raidenmkx2--1-.jpg Raidenmkx10x-1-.jpg Renders Raiden mkx Render.png|Raiden Render MKX Raiden Official Render.png|Raiden's Official Render MortalKombatX_Raiden_Render.jpeg|Raiden's render. Raiden wb.jpg|This skin is exlusive to WB Play. Raiden Alternate Tournament Costume.png|Raiden's Alternate Tournament Costume Raiden Alternate Future Costume.png|Raiden's Alternate Future Costume Mortal_kombat_x_pc_raiden_render_2_by_wyruzzah-d8qyvpc-1-.png Dark Raiden.png|Dark Raiden Render Dark_Raiden_Mobile_Render.png|Dark Raiden Mobile Render mortal_kombat_x__ios____raiden__render_5__by_wyruzzah-dagyr8m.png|Klassic Raiden Render iOS Raidenloadscreen.png|Raiden Loading Screen Render Mortal kombat x ios raiden support by wyruzzah-d99yfso.png|Raiden Support Cards Render MortalKombatRaidenInjustice2.jpg|Injustice 2 Raiden Raiden-MKX-Mortal-Kombat-X-Primary-Costume-Skin-Render.png Screenshots Mkx-trailer-s8.png|Raiden as he appears in the official Mortal Kombat X gameplay trailer. thundergodofthesun.png|Thunder God of the Sun Thisboatisreal.jpg|Raiden using his iconic air tackle on Cassie Cage. Raiden vs. Cassie Cage.jpg Raiden doing Fatalitys.png Raiden doing Fatality.png|Raiden electrifyng Kotal Kahn MKX SCorpion vs. Raiden.jpg|Raiden fighting Scorpion MKX Raiden Sub Zero.jpg Kano Raiden Market-cópia.jpg MK X Raiden Select Screen.jpg|Raiden in the MK X Select Screen. MKX Raiden and Shinnok 2.jpg MKX Raiden and Shinnok 1.jpg Mortal-kombat-x-story-mode-raiden-and-fujin-1-.jpg|Raiden and Fujin in Mortal Kombat X. Dark raiden.png|Raiden after absorbing the corrupted Jinsei, effectively becoming Dark Raiden. part 2 Screenshot 2015-04-15 16-52-41.png Mortal-kombat-x-story-mode-liu-kang-kung-lao-1-.jpg Bo_Rai_Cho_Raiden_MKX.png|Raiden and Bo' Rai Cho in Mortal Kombat X. MKX Raiden fatality Conducting Rod 2015-04-24 14-24-07.png|Raiden doing his "Conducting Rod" fatality. MKX Raiden ending1 2015-04-24 15-03-43.png|Raiden - Ending #1 MKX Raiden ending2 2015-04-24 15-03-48.png MKX Raiden ending32015-04-24 15-04-00.png Raiden MKX2015-04-25 00-24-32.png|Raiden's X-Ray. raiden2015-04-25 00-15-24.png|Raiden's winning animation. raiden 2015-04-25 00-16-11.png|Raiden's winning animation. Variations MortalKombatX_RaidenVariations.jpeg The Fighting Variations of Raiden 1.png The Fighting Variations of Raiden 2.png The Fighting Variations of Raiden 3.png Mortal Kombat 11 mk11 Raiden wallpaper.jpg|Raiden's Promotional Render D2DCUgEU8AAB6hB.jpg|"Security" Raidenkutie.png|Kutie Raiden DwffiSzUcAEge3o.jpg Raiden MK11.jpg Mk11-scorpionraiden05.jpg Mk11-scorpionraiden04.jpg|Raiden performing his Alternating Current Fatality. Mk11-scorpionraiden06.jpg MK11 Raiden Story Prologue 1.jpeg mk11 raiden story.jpg MK11 Raiden Story Prologue 2.jpeg raiden mk 11 story.jpg Goodmk11.png Mortal-Kombat-11-Raiden-Sonya-Cassie-Cage-Gaming-Cypher.png|Raiden with Cassie Cage, Sonya Blade, and Johnny Cage raimk11.png|Past Raiden being spawned into the present. Arenamk11b.png|Raiden with Earthrealm's Defenders MK11_Chap_2_-_Raiden,_Jade,_Liu_Kang,_&_Kung_Lao_1.jpg MK11_Chap_2_-_Raiden,_Jade,_Liu_Kang,_&_Kung_Lao_2.jpg 59552062 2762605930433155 6555063604818428158 n.jpg Istalker.orgpostBwrd0R5jG1P.jpg kotrai.png|Kotal Kahn and Raiden kotrailiu.png|Raiden and Liu Kang meet with Kotal Kahn Istalker.orgpostB0ZFDSQj5uq.jpg MK11-Jade-Wallpaper-8-Mortal-Kombat.jpeg MK11-Raiden-Wallpaper-20-Mortal-Kombat.jpeg MK11-Raiden-Wallpaper-21-Mortal-Kombat.jpeg MK11-Cetrion-Wallpaper-8-Mortal-Kombat.jpg MK11-Raiden-Wallpaper-22-Mortal-Kombat.jpeg MK11-Cetrion-Wallpaper-9-Mortal-Kombat.jpg 7coronajumper.com201906mortal-kombat-11-all-systems-2019html.png MK11 Raiden, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero.jpeg|Past Raiden, Past Scorpion, and Present Sub-Zero in Kharon's Ship MK11 Fire God Liu Kang and Mortal Raiden.jpeg|Liu Kang and Raiden at the Dawn of Time. Mortal Kombat 11 raiden gameinformer.jpg|Raiden on the cover of Game Informer. mk11digitall.jpg MK11_Raiden.JPG.png MK11 Liu Kang ending 3.jpg|Raiden seen in Liu Kang's Klassic Tower ending EDCBE9EF-2E6E-43DD-B09B-0EB413BB931A.jpeg|Dark Vampire Raiden Jokerend1.PNG 79219619_555140501930847_7779043618745929185_n.jpg|Raiden's Poster EKlAzOtUcAAHpdE.jpg|Gothic Horror Pack Poster horror1.jpg horror2.jpg Other appearances Injustice2_RAIDEN.jpg|Raiden in Injustice 2 Raiden_-_Thunder_God.jpg|Thunder God Raiden in Injustice 2 21041877_112080729506243_7437149405360160768_n.jpg|Jim Lee's concept art for Raiden in Injustice 2 DK5YdAXUQAY4SB4.jpg|WWE's Xavier Woods as Raiden in WWE Immortals DLek93EUQAUCxSI.jpg RaidenBroforce.png|Raiden as Broden in "Broforce", his appearance is based from 1995 live action film. Raiden in INJ2Mobile.jpeg|Raiden in Injustice 2 Mobile Raiden Tombstone.JPG Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero mortal-kombat-mythologies-sub-zero-story-raiden.jpg|Raiden's Render. Lord Raiden with the Book of Destiny.jpg|Raiden holding the Book of Destiny. Raiden mkmsz.jpg Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks RaidenMKSMonks.jpg|Official render from the game. raidensm.jpg Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks raiden.png Mortal Kombat SHAOLIN MONKS raiden playable.jpg|Raiden as he was originally playable. Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe RaidenMKvsDCThunder.jpg 169px-Rayden DCU-1-.jpg 1 Mk Vs Dcu Rayden.jpg Image84Raiden.jpg Temple of Raiden (Raiden's Temple).jpg|Raiden's Temple in MK vs. DCU Mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe-20081003095454001-1-.jpg 1People.jpg Ending-1-.png|Raiden's ending in MK vs. DCU Live Action Raidenmovieposter.jpg|Raiden Movie Promo Raiden3.jpg|Christopher Lambert as Lord Raiden Raiden1.PNG|Raiden showing off his powers Raiden ep02.jpg|Jeffery Meek as Raiden MKC-Raiden.jpg|Raiden's Mortal Kombat: Conquest Wallpaper Raiden C Hat.jpg|Raiden in Conquest with his iconic hat RaideinMKCpic068.jpg|Raiden disguised as a beggar MKCRaidencap129.jpg RaidenMKCpic069.jpg|Raiden playing tricks on Siro RaidenMKCpic021.jpg|Raiden using his powers in Mortal Kombat: Conquest MKCRaidencap191.jpg RaidenMKCcap144.jpg MKCRaidencap131.jpg Cap281.jpg MKCRaidencap293.jpg MKCRaidencap303.jpg MKCRaidencap316.jpg MKCRaidencap332.jpg RaidenMKCpic054.jpg MKCRaidencap172.jpg Raiden's blue blood.PNG Raiden gets his powers back.PNG Raiden in the hospital.PNG|Raiden in a hospital 96c40c86f1f9314534d95be2c1dfd195 view.jpg Raiden with awesome hat.png 11.jpg Mortal-Kombat-Legacy-2-Raiden.jpg|David Lee McInnis as Raiden MKARayden.png|Rayden in MKA movie. Cartoons Lord Raiden.jpg|Raiden in Defenders of the Realm Raiden in mk the journey begins.jpg|Raiden in The Journey Begins MK Legends-Raiden.png|Raiden in Legends: Scorpion's Revenge. Comics Raiden card.jpg 000raiden.png 356176-182018-rayden super.jpg Bt01 24.jpg Mk1 09.jpg|Raiden as he is invited by elderly Shang Tsung to participate in the tournament Raiden1sm6.jpg|Raiden as he makes quick work of Goro in the comic Blood & Thunder #3 Raiden2kg7.jpg bw04_06.jpg|Raiden, as he uses his strength to stop a plane from crashing, in Battlewave comic #4 bw04_07.jpg rk03_11.jpg|Raiden overpowering Jade and Smoke in the Raiden and Kano comic #3 rk03_12.jpg Mortal_Kombat_vs_DC_Universe_Beginnings_Cover.jpg|''Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe'' Beginnings Cover dc01_10.jpg|''Mortal Kombat vs DCU'' Comic Appearance Toys 2rayden3.jpg Rayden-palisades.jpg RaidenS1 6inch.jpg RaidenS2 6inch.jpg Raiden jazwares collectible.jpg big head raiden.jpg|Big Head Raiden statue Raiden statue.jpg funko-pop-games-raiden-mortal-kombat-x.jpg Category:Media Category:Character Galleries Category:Character Subpages